The Whites
The Whites were a political action and aid organization. The Whites preached the need for a code of universal sentient rights throughout the galaxy and attempted to work with all planetary leaders and galactic governments to achieve those rights. The Whites also provided food and medical supplies to sentients unable to acquire them on their own. History The Whites were originally founded by Chairman Bail Organa in 37 BBY. The Whites were a political party in the Republic Senate composed of like-minded Senators with the desire to protect sentient rights. The organization was very small and had a limited staff and facilities. A few months after the Whites were organized, Chairman Bail Organa stepped down due to personal attacks logged against him. In a surprising move, the King of Alderaan appointed Pesiro Nonobi the new chairman. The recently elected President of Sullust was a very different symbol to the galaxy, not being a Republic Senator, and the organization was quickly overhauled. The Whites membership consisted of both Outer Rim and Republic leaders, as well as, a number of business-beings. The function of the Whites also saw a drastic change. It was no longer a political party, but an active sentient right watch-dog group and aid organization. The small organization had seen exponential expansion. Almost daily, through charitable contributions, new offices were opened on galactic planets and aid distribution stations were opened. The entire operation was run through the Whites headquarters in the Old Palace on Coruscant. During the conflict between the Black Empire and the Republic, the Whites had been actively distributing food, medicine and shelter supplies to war-torn worlds. The aid organization was given unprecedented access to the galaxy's worlds as its altruistic function has proven itself in a short time to the most cynical leadership. It was also rumored the Whites were attempting to get the Black Empire and the Republic to sit down to negotiate peace accords. After the end of the conflict between the Black Empire and the Republic, the Whites continued to expand briefly. However, with the introduction of the Galactic Physician Consortium and the lessened demand, the leadership of the Whites felt others were ready to take the place of the organization. It was secretly feared that the aid organizations political past would eventually harm its work, thus Pesiro Nonobi and Bail Organa offered the Galactic Physician Consortium terms for a merger. The staff and resources of the Whites would be transferred to the GPC under the care of Jasmine Monroe, while the Sullust President and King of Alderaan took advisory and monitoring roles in that organization. Units Civilian: The doctors, aid workers, and concerned citizens that are employed or volunteer by the Whites to conduct the primary function of the Whites, providing aid to the poor and displaced of the galaxy. Security: The armed personnel that keep order around the aid stations and guard against thieves and murderers. Naval: The crew of the White's ships that transport the people and resources. It also consists of pilots that escort cargo ships. Uniforms Only the security and naval components of the Whites are required to wear uniforms. Civilians are required to only wear appropriate clothing per their mission. Security Duty Uniform – Slacks (Sky Blue Stripe) and Shirt (White), Boots and Belt (Black) Dress Uniform – Slacks, Boots and Belt (White) and Shirt (Sky Blue) Naval Duty Uniform – Slacks (Grey Stripe) and Shirt (White), Boots and Belt (Black) Dress Uniform – Slacks, Boots and Belt (White) and Shirt (Grey) Ranks Chairman (1): The leader of the Whites. Acts as the public face of the organization and is the tie breaking vote in the Council. Councilman (12): Members of the Council that determines policy and practice for the Whites. Serviceman: The members and employees of the Whites. Planetary Activities Note: All planetary activities may or may not continue under the Galactic Physician Consortium. Alderaan The Whites have set up a number of clinics and aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to providing food and shelter to the poor and displaced denizens of Alderaan. Bespin The Whites have set up a number of clinics and aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to paying staff to help citizens with alcohol, drug and gambling addictions, providing food and shelter to the poor, and providing emergency medical care to the denizens of Bespin. Bespin is also a refugee location for displaced citizens of the galaxy due to the war between the Republic and the Black Imperium. Bothawui The Whites have set up a number of aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to providing food and shelter to the poor and displaced to the denizens of Bothawui. Coruscant The Whites have set up a number of clinics and aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to paying staff to help citizens with alcohol, drug and gambling addictions, providing food and shelter to the poor, and providing emergency medical care to the denizens of Coruscant. The planet acts as the primary headquarters of the organization's administrative offices. Elmoriyah The Whites have set up a number of clinics and aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to paying staff to help citizens by providing food and shelter to the poor, and providing emergency medical care to the denizens of Elmoriyah. Elmoriyah is also a refugee location for displaced citizens of the galaxy due to the war between the Republic and the Black Imperium. Kashyyyk The Whites have set up a number of aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to providing food and shelter to the poor and displaced to the denizens of Kashyyyk. Kessel The Whites have set up a number of clinics and aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to paying staff to help citizens with drug and alcohol addictions, providing food and shelter to the poor, and providing emergency medical care to the denizens of Nar Shaddaa. Merr Sonn The Whites have set up a number of aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to providing food and shelter to the poor and displaced to the denizens of Merr Sonn. Nar Shaddaa The Whites have set up a number of clinics and aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to paying staff to help citizens with drug and alcohol addictions, providing food and shelter to the poor, and providing emergency medical care to the denizens of Nar Shaddaa. Ord Mantell The Whites have set up a number of aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to providing food and shelter to the poor and displaced to the denizens of Ord Mantell. Ryloth The Whites have set up a number of aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to providing food and shelter to the poor and displaced to the denizens of Ryloth. Shili The Whites have set up a number of aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to providing food and shelter to the poor and displaced to the denizens of Shili. Sullust Sullust is a refugee relocation center and has a few small offices to see to the relocation of those individual on Sullust and its colonies. Thyferra The Whites have set up a number of aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to providing food and shelter to the poor and displaced to the denizens of Thyferra. Vanix II The Whites have set up a number of aid stations. Funds spent on this world go to providing food and shelter to the poor and displaced to the denizens of Vanix II. The Whites Members Notable Members *Pesiro Nonobi - Chairman *Bail Organa - Councilman *Draven Gamahon - Councilman *Vulhel Ohl *Yaala'ani *Balketh Past Members *Vaal Hirah *Nash Dragen *Amelia Starn *Ryka Starn Recent Events The combined efforts of the WSS White Shield, WSS Lone Dove, Sullust Space and Design, and Headman Vaal Hirah, under the direction of Pesiro, the RNS Vanix was salvaged in orbit over Tatooine. The recovered remains of the crew were transported to Coruscant and transferred to the RNS Thyferra to be taken to the Naval Base on Corus II. OOC Info The Whites are no longer an active faction in the game, however, it had a very big part in the game during its existence.